


At First Sight

by chanyeolistic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Mpreg, Some Swearing, junmyeon is v cute, some smut too, some violence but not too gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolistic/pseuds/chanyeolistic
Summary: There are lots of rumors about the Dragon. Some say he's mysterious, some say he's always brooding, and some might even say he's merciless. Junmyeon just thinks he's cute and needs to give him more cuddles.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF043/2020  
> Pairing : Junmyeon/Yifan  
> Carrier : Junmyeon   
> Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy  
> Babies : More than one  
> Prompt : Mafia Kris! Innocent, needy baby Junmyeon! Plot: Possessive and arrogant Kris switching from this heartless powerful monster in the cartel, to being this loving and sweet but just as dominant spouse to Junmyeon! Junmyeon is unaware of his husband's bloody profession until his life (and his baby's) is put on the line by an enemy syndicate. 
> 
> Author's note: thank you to the mods for organizing this wonderful fest and thank you to op for this really fun prompt! i'm sorry if it doesn't exactly meet what you wanted but i hope you still enjoy it^^ and a big thank you to my beta A!!

_ It’s early morning and it’s dim and foggy. The street is deserted but a tall man in a black hoodie stumbles along the empty sidewalk while clutching his left hip. He was stabbed just minutes ago and he’s bleeding at an alarming rate. The tall man finds an alleyway and leans against the wall to pull out a burner phone from the pocket of his sweatpants. His fingers dial a number he knows by heart, hearing a voice after the first ring. _

_ “Dragon, what the hell happened?!? Where are you?!?” _

_ “The deal was a botch. The Li’s lackey ran off with the goods. I’m about to fucking bleed to death at west of Won Street.” _

_ “Roger that.” _

_ The man named Dragon hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket. Now all he has to do is wait for his friend to find him. The Deer always finds him.  _

_ Dragon slides down the wall and keeps applying pressure to his stab wound. His breathing comes out in heavy increments and he’s sweating profusely. He hopes he can make it until Deer comes, but with the way blood is seeping out of his hip, he's not so sure anymore. Lost in his own thoughts, the man doesn’t register footsteps coming his way until he feels another person’s presence near him. He looks up to see the most beautiful man he’s ever seen staring down at him with eyes full of worry. The stranger’s lips wobble as he tries to speak. _

_ “O-oh my god, mister are y-you okay? Wait no, of course not you’re bleeding. Uh fuck I don’t know what to do - I’ve never seen a bleeding person before.” The stranger looks frantically in his pockets for his phone. Dragon sees disappointment on the other man’s face when he realizes his phone won’t turn on. The bleeding man thinks the way the man’s lips moves while talking is a work of art. “Fuck, I don’t know _ _ — _ _ wait uh here, take my jacket and put it where you got stabbed. I honestly have no idea if that will work but my phone’s dead so I’m gonna go find a phone somewhere and I’m gonna call an ambulance and you’ll be safe and sound mister!” _

_ The snow-skinned boy gave the injured man his jacket and ran off to find a telephone. The man on the ground was so mesmerized that he couldn’t tell the stranger that he can’t go to a hospital because they’ll know who he is and turn him in. Plus, Deer fixes him up quite nicely anyways.  _

_ “Dragon!” says two men coming closer to the man in pain.  _

_ His brothers Deer and Sheep reach his spot against the wall with concerned faces. As his two most trusted men hoist him up and take him to their van, he sees the little stranger come back to the alley with a first aid kit looking a bit winded. The boy turns his head around a number of times to look for him, his brown hair swaying with the wind. _

_ “I’ll find you again little one - and then I’ll never let you go.” _

_ === _

Junmyeon wakes up early on a bright Saturday morning. He’s already feeling ecstatic because today is the day he gets to finally introduce his fiance to his family. 

===

“So how did you two meet?” asked Jumnyeon’s cousin Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon’s eyes light up and he holds Yifan’s hand before replying, “It’s actually pretty interesting! I found Yifan in an alley in that really bad neighborhood I used to live in back in grad school. He was bleeding pretty badly because he was legit  _ stabbed  _ you guys. I was freaking out but I was able to run to the convenience store to look for a phone — ’cause lucky me my phone was dead — but then when I came back he was gone! Then flash forward two weeks later he shows up on my campus. I forgot why again though. Baby, remind me why you were there?”

Yifan was so busy watching his pretty lover talk that he almost missed the question. “Hm? Oh right I was uh, dropping something off for a friend. Yeah, that’s why.”  _ Nice save. _

Junmyeon smiles at the memory. He never thought the tall mysterious man he saw at his campus would even ask him for a date, and now here they are announcing to his family their plans to live a life together - forever. “Oh, yes that's right! Anyways, we recognized each other and now three years later we’re engaged!”

Junmyeon’s entire family was amazed with their love story, save for Kyungsoo who was staring at Yifan quite intently.

“Wait, hold on, he was  _ stabbed _ ? How the hell did that happen?” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

Yifan gulps, but luckily his fiance replied quickly, “Oh, he was robbed. That street was really dangerous ya know, but for some reason it became a bit safer-ish shortly after I met Yifan — less police cars coming around, not many scary looking guys loitering about. I guess Yifan’s incident made the bad guys stay away. Right, babe?”

Yifan smirks. If only his innocent little lover knew. 

===

The two just came back from the family dinner and the engaged couple was so happy Junmyeon’s family approved of Yifan; even Junmyeon’s favorite cousin Kyungsoo, who had whispered to Yifan, _ just keep him safe _ . Yifan thought it was a bit weird, but Junmyeon said Kyungsoo was a bit peculiar anyways, so he let it go.

Junmyeon was so ecstatic from the successful family dinner that he pounced on the taller as soon as they entered their apartment. The taller loves it when his little lover is eager to be ravaged so of course, he indulges him.

===

“Yifan! Slow down a bit!” Junmyeon is extra loud tonight and Yifan loves it. Their whole apartment was full of the man’s moans and Yifan is sure their neighbors are cursing them for their loud love-making.

“Sorry baby, you know I can’t help myself when you wear those pretty panties.”

As per his baby’s request, Yifan slows down his thrusting. He kisses the pout away on his lover’s lips and begins to leave hickeys around Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon shivers and groans, making Yifan smirk against his skin. He loves seeing his beautiful sweetheart like this - naked and staring back at him with so much love he never thought he’d deserve. He’d do anything to keep this man by his side. He’ll make sure of it.

===

After three rounds of lovemaking, Junmyeon had to kick Yifan off the bed so he could go take a shower and be finally done for the night. Yifan was about to go ask if he could join the smaller, but before he could, he got a phone call from one of his right hand men.

_ “Dragon, this is Deer speaking.” _

“Speak.”

_ “The plan was a success. The leader of the Li triad is dead and the Zhangs agreed to form an alliance with us.”  _

Yifan smirks. With the way things are going, he’ll have full control of the entire underground drug cartel in China.

“Nice job Deer. You and the others sit tight for now. We won’t be starting the next part of our plan anytime soon.”

_ “Roger that, Dragon. How’s the South Korea plan going by the way?” _

Yifan sits up and tries to stay nonchalant when he replies to his brother, “Hm?”

_ “The South Korea plan? Our plan to negotiate some alliances there?” _

Yifan’s eyes go wide as he remembers why he was in South Korea in the first place. He and Junmyeon have been so busy with wedding planning that he put his work on the sidelines for a bit. He can’t let his men know that though. It’s too early to tell them about Junmyeon. “Oh right - yeah I’m on it. Don’t worry about it.”

Deer pauses for a bit and mumbles, “You’re not garnering any suspicious attention there, are you?”

“No I’m not.”

“Okay good. You’re living pretty good then?”

Yifan scratches his chin and looks towards the bathroom where his husband-to-be is currently singing a song from his favorite idol group. “Hm... I guess I am.”

===

“Urgh!”

A bloodied man falls to the ground in an abandoned warehouse, his large body crashing onto the asphalt. Two tall men stand over him and another one grabs him by the hair and presents his distorted face to the other two. The tall man in a sharp black striped suit chuckles and comes closer. 

“So Kim, are ya gonna fess up yet?”

“Ugh...I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” groans the beat up man.

“Oh please, I know you’re stealing money from the Parks. I’m just trying to help your old boss out by beating the shit out of you till you talk.”

Yifan turns away from the Parks’ traitor and speaks to the man next to him.

“Bird, get me my wrench. Looks like this bastard isn’t giving us anything until he really knows what pain is like.”

The injured man widens his eyes and starts to shake violently, but Yifan pays him no mind. He has to get this job done before 7 so he can make it back before Junmyeon comes home from work. It’s Wednesday so it’s lego night, and he  _ cannot  _ miss lego night. His bunny will make him sleep on the couch if that happens.

The mafia boss then grabs his wrench and walks slowly to the traitor who’s now being strapped to what he and his boys like to call, The Chair With No Hands, because — “If you wanna leave that chair with your hands, you better talk.”

The man’s screams of pain and despair fade into the night and Yifan just scarcely makes it home for lego night.

===

A few months before the wedding, the couple received the most unexpected news they could ever think of — Junmyeon was six weeks pregnant. As stressed as the pregnant man was, Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel incredibly elated with the surprise and he’s happier to know that his future husband seems to be more excited than him! As soon as the doctor confirmed the results, Yifan had barely left Junmyeon’s side and the latter couldn't complain. After all, Yifan has been quite busy lately. His work with his _ family business _ has been a bit hectic for the past few weeks so he’s been coming home a bit later than usual. It’s been making Junmyeon a bit sad so after finding out about their new blessing, Yifan made sure to spend all his time with his pregnant lover and give him lots of cuddles and kisses!

“Fanfan! You’re home!”

The tall mafia boss smiles as his little lover comes bouncing up to him and jumps into his arms. He immediately gets his face peppered with kisses and little squeals in between.

“Oh buttercup, you gotta be careful! If you get hurt then so will our little bun inside of you.”

“Oh oopsies~ I was just so excited to see you back home! You were gone for 9 nine hours, Fanfan! Nine!!”

Yifan’s eyes droop down at the thought of his lover missing him. “I know bunny I’m sorry. Hey, to make it up for you, why don’t we build a blanket fort and watch your favorite movies? Hm?”

“Okie! I’ll go get all of our fluffy blankets!”

Yifan smiles as he watches his fiance cutely running to their bedroom. His moment is disturbed by his work phone ringing. He groans as he answers the call from one of his henchmen.

“ _ Boss, you’ve got some explaining to do _ .”

===

“YOU’RE ENGAGED?!?”

“Can you idiots be any louder? We have to be careful now, especially since my fiance is in potential danger. Sheep, can you read the letter again?”

Still in disbelief, Yifan’s favorite hitman Sheep grabs the anonymous letter they received a week ago. Inside the envelope containing the letter was a bunch of photographs that made the mafia boss’ blood boil.

“ALL OF THESE ARE OF JUNMYEON!”

Not only did the photos capture his fiance at his workplace and coming out of their apartment, but it also had photos of him leaving the clinic when they had his first pregnancy check-up. 

“Fuck, they have even pictures of him leaving pregnancy clinics and shopping for baby clothes. That means they most likely know he’s pregnant.”

For the first time since Yifan arrived, Deer finally speaks up. “So that makes him even more of a target then. He’s carrying the heir for the new Wu generation, all the other triads would do all that they can to get their hands on that kid.”

“Not on my fucking watch. Listen up, that man is as important to this family as I am. If anything happens to him or our child, everyone here will pay. Do I make myself fucking clear?”

A resounding  _ yes sir _ surrounds the room and he dismisses the meeting after telling them to come back tomorrow to devise a plan regarding protecting his lover. The mafia leader watches his members leave one by one while he stays seated at his office chair. He needs to think of how to find the group who sent this letter quick and make them suffer for even thinking they could ever hurt his precious bunny.

“Dragon. You’re really marrying that man?”

“...Yes. Yes I am.”

The other man laughs. Yifan can’t help but smile too.

“Fuck, I’d never thought I’d see day. Our  _ duizhang _ is getting married and having a baby on the way. If someone told me 5 years ago this would happen, I’d give ‘em a good punch to the face.”

“I wouldn’t have believed it either, but...I’m so happy with him. I can’t lose Junmyeon.” Yifan thinks of his enemies who now know of the existence of his family. He clenches his jaw at the thought of any of them harming his loved ones.

“I can tell. You haven’t been this angry since your father…Oh! Does he know, by the way? That you’re you know...the leader of a fucking mafia group???” Deer curiously stares at his boss who begins to shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

“No...he thinks I work at a regular company. I wouldn’t know what to tell him. He’s too pure for our world. Fuck, why did I even drag him into this hell with him.”

“Well, no need to regret things now. You got a kid on the way. Plus, he makes you happy. That’s something people from our world try so hard to find but not all of us have any luck. You still deserve to be happy, Fan.”

Yifan nods in gratitude at his right-hand man. “Thanks Lu. Now, let’s find these assholes.”

===

Junmyeon was walking to the parking lot after finishing tomorrow’s lesson plan when it happened.. 

His job as a professor at the local community college has been taking a toll on him lately. He’s in his second month of pregnancy and all of his coworkers compliment him about how he's glowing lately and gush about his slightly growing baby bump. He’s so excited for them to meet his little bun in a few months. 

But for now, he just wants to take a nice warm bubble bath and have his amazing baby daddy massage his feet. He waits for Yifan to pick him up at their usual spot in the parking lot, but as he’s about to call him, he sees a black van pull up next to him. 

Before he can even take one step away from the van, he feels a cloth cover his nose and his eyes close as his body goes limp.

===

_ “Dragon. They took him.” _

===

Yifan is enraged. No one touches what belongs to Wu Yifan. No. One. 

It wasn’t hard to find who sent them the letter and where the group’s headquarters were. Unfortunately, it took them a bit longer than they expected to track them down. Now, as Yifan rides with his members, he is filled with thoughts on the horrors he’ll put onto the scum that dared take his fiance. 

_ I’m coming, Junmyeon. Just keep yourself and little bun safe for a bit more. _

===

It’s dark. It’s cold. 

Junmyeon doesn’t know how long it’s been since he woke up. He’s still a bit dizzy from whatever it was that made him lose consciousness.  _ Was it chloroform? _ He doesn’t know where he is and he doesn’t know why he was brought here in this...whatever this dark barren room is. His arms are positioned behind the chair he’s sitting on with his wrists tied. They’re tied pretty tight and the lack of blood circulation in his wrists has started to hurt . He’s called out for someone, anyone, to come and at least explain why he’s here. Maybe if he tells them he’s pregnant they’ll show some mercy. He hopes Yifan has noticed that he’s not at their usual spot and is already looking for him. 

_Oh Yifan.._.Junmyeon knows his dear fiance is probably worried sick right now. Even though he is scared out of his mind , the thought of his future husband pushes him to stay calm and find a way out. His legs feel like jelly, but he puts all of his strength into standing. Although it’s quite difficult with the chair attached to him, he moves around the room to find an exit. He sees a steel door at the leftmost corner of the room, but since he can’t open it with his hands, he kicks it repeatedly and yells through the door, hoping someone will hear him. 

“Open up! Who are you?! WHY AM I HERE?!”

All the pregnant man hears back is silence. He sinks down into his chair in defeat and cries until his tears bring him to sleep.

_ Yifan, please find me and our baby. _

===

“Is this the place?” asked Bird.

“Yup, sure of it.” replied Deer

Deer took off his seat belt and turned around to speak to their leader, “Dragon, are we ready?”

Their boss glares at the mansion and clenches his fist. “ _ Yes _ .”

===

Junmyeon wakes up to some movement behind him. He groggily raises his head and slowly opens his eyes. When he feels a touch on his wrist, his body immediately jumps up and he turns around to look behind him. His eyes are still blurry since he just woke up, but he can gradually see the face in front of him. It’s...it’s…

_ Kyungsoo? _

“KYUNGSOO?!?!”

The said boy gets up and shushes him. The pregnant male stares wide-eyed at his cousin who went back to untying his wrists while sneaking peeks at the door behind them.

“S-Soo, w-what’s going on?”

“I’ll explain later. We just need to get out of here first. Fuck, I told him not to go after you. That fucking idiot. Kidnapping a pregnant man for his own sick game. I ought to make him sleep on the couch for this.”

“Kyungsoo, what are you talking about???”

The other male doesn’t hear him as his eyes and ears are focused on the ropes in front of him and the door behind them. “Aaand you’re free! Look, listen carefully Junmyeon-hyung, I’ll tell you everything you need to know in a bit - especially since that fiance of yours hasn’t said anything yet. We have to leave first. The head boss of this place isn’t here at the moment so all of his stupid goonies won’t listen to me.”

“W-Why would they listen to you if the boss was here? Who is this boss you’re talking about anyways?” Junmyeon’s head is starting to hurt with everything Kyungsoo is saying.

“Fuck, okay fine listen carefully. The man who ordered to kidnap you is KIm Jongin. He’s the head of one the biggest underground drug rings here in Seoul. I-”

“W-Wait, why would he take me then? What does he want from me?”

HIs cousin stares at him solemnly for a minute. “Junmyeon, almost every mafia group in the world has their eye on you right now.”

The pregnant male’s heart begins to race with every word that comes out of Kyungsoo’s lips. He’s so confused and he just wants to leave this cold dark room and run to Yifan’s arms. His Fanfan. His cute, tall, dumb giant who trips over his bunny slippers just to welcome him home. 

“W-Why…?”

“Ever since Yifan took control of the Wu Family, everyone’s been trying to take him down. Not only are you his greatest weakness but you’re also carrying the heir of the Wu empire, the one thing that can make the Wu Family stronger than before.”

Junmyeon stares at his cousin with tears in his eyes. “Yifan?... My Yifan?”

Kyungsoo nods slowly and gently takes the other’s hands. It pains to see his precious cousin like this but he deserves to know why he was taken to this basement against his will. “Yes. Hyung, Yifan isn’t who you think he is.”

“Wha-”

“Wu Yifan is the head of the Wu Family - the biggest and most powerful triad in Asia.”

===

As Yifan stands over the bleeding decapitated head, he waits for his men to pull their weapons out of the bodies that tried to block them from passing the hallway. The men of the Wu clan specialize in many different kinds of weaponry. For this very special mission, Yifan and his brothers chose axes, the perfect tool to decapitate anyone who stands in their way. Usually, Yifan wouldn’t choose such a bloody way to accomplish an operation, but they dared mess with the future spouse of the Dragon and that in itself is a death wish. 

Yifan, along with Sheep, Deer, Bird, and the rest of the men pick up their weapons, crossing the hallway to go to the lower floor where one of the fallen men said they keep their hostages. Blood splashes all their dress shoes and Yifan worries it might freak Junmyeon out later (Luhan points out that the axes will probably do that first). 

As they reach the end of the hallway, they see a door ajar with stairs leading downstairs.

“This must be it, Dragon.” 

Yifan nods his head at his brothers and takes the first step to the basement.

To where Junmyeon and his future child are.

Halfway on the stairs towards the basement, the Wu clan run into someone just as surprised to see them.

“Kyungsoo?!?”

The smaller male raises his head to look at the newcomers and angrily exclaims,“YOU!” 

Yifan stares at his fiance’s cousin with confusion painted all over his face. His brothers look and forth between their leader and the stranger carrying an unconscious man on his back. “What the hell are you doing? And why are you carrying Junmyeon, what happened to him?!?”

Kyungsoo glares at the taller before handing over his cousin to him, not even caring that the blood on Yifan’s hands is staining Junmyeon’s clothes.

“He fainted when I told him the truth about the Wus — no, don't give me that look. You should have told him the truth before you decided to ask him to spend the rest of his life with you! I really want to yell at you some more but you need to take your pregnant fiance to a doctor. Come on, the Kims have their own personal doctor upstairs.”

===

“He’ll be fine. He was just in a lot of shock and was a bit dehydrated. I’ll prescribe some vitamins too, since he’s pregnant.”

“Thanks Minseok.”

Kyungsoo shakes the hand of the Kims’ personal doctor who then pulls him close to whisper, “How do you think Kai will react to this? You kinda ruined his plan to mess with the Wus…”

“Don’t worry. He won’t be able to say shit when I hold off sex for a month.”

The doctor leaves with a chuckle and Kyungsoo enters the room where Junmyeon’s currently sleeping. Yifan is sitting on a chair right next to the bed holding his fiance’s hand without taking his eyes off the man. Kyungsoo clears his throat to get the man’s attention.

“Junmyeon-hyung will be okay with a couple hours of rest. I’m going to get some extra vitamins that Minseok recommended.”

When the other doesn’t respond, he takes it as his cue to leave. Yifan gets up and blocks the dark-haired male from reaching the door knob. He has to explain himself first. This man saved the love of his life and he needs to assure him that he is competent enough to protect Junmyeon in the future. 

“Wait. Kyungsoo, I...I love him. So much. I thought I could protect Junmyeon by keeping him out of the dark but I was too stupid to realize that I already pulled him in too deep to keep him outside of this world - but mark my words. This will never happen again. I will do everything in my power to keep Junmyeon and our child safe. I express my utmost gratitude to you for keeping him safe. I wouldn’t know what to do if something worse happened to him…”

Kyungsoo stares at the leader of the infamous Wu clan baring his heart out to him. Perhaps he does deserve his precious cousin. He shrugs and says, “Well, he’s my family too. But you better keep your words Wu Yifan. Also… Junmyeon is much stronger than you think. Just tell him the truth. He loves you too much to just walk away.”

YIfan smiles at the other’s words. He believes in his strong Bunny. “Thanks. By the way, how did you find him?”

Kyungsoo sighs and holds his head in his hands before explaining, “Kim Kai has been on Junmyeon’s tail for months now. I kept telling him no to bother but he wouldn’t listen. I knew something was up when he was more excited than usual today. I overheard his henchmen talking about some special mission today and a few hours later, I found hyung downstairs.”

Yifan’s eyebrows raise with what he just heard. “You work for the Kims?”

“Not quite. Remember when Kai would pull random stints on you every month and suddenly he just stopped?”

The taller male nods in response. “Yeah. One of my brothers said it was because he got preoccupied with a new lover. It was just a rumor though...Wait wh-” Yifan’s mouth make an ‘o’ shape and he tilts his head to look at Kyungsoo with squinted eyes.

His fiance’s cousin laughs in response.

“You better make sure Junmyeon-hyung doesn’t leave you. Unless you want me and Kai to beat you guys and get married first~”

===

The most-trusted members of the Wu clan are currently gathered in the living room of the Wu mansion. Today is the first day Junmyeon is meeting all of them so they are on their best behavior and dressed presentably, as per Yifan’s instructions. 

“So this is Yixing, he’s one of our hitmen. He usually handles our singular enemies. We call him sheep because he likes sheep. This is Sehun, he’s our youngest so he’s kind of like our errand boy for now. We call him Bird because he looks like one. And this is…”

After Junmyeon was healthy enough to leave the Kims, he has been staying at the Wu mansion so Yifan can keep a close eye on him. He hasn’t said much in the first few days, only choosing to cling onto Kyungsoo, who insisted on coming with them. The topic of Yifan’s true identity didn’t come up until yesterday when Yifan came to deliver Junmyeon’s breakfast.

_ “Tell me everything. Not just from the day you met me but everything I don’t know about you and this group.” _

_ Yifan then tells his future husband the history of the Wu Family _ _ — _ _ from its formation in the 1940s to the empire that it is now. He talks about their business and how their organized crime operations range from selling illegal weapons to drugs. Suffice to say, Junmyeon had his jaw dropped the entire time.  _

_ Then he tells Junmyeon why he was really bleeding the day they met. It was an initiation mission from his father to determine whether he was fit to run the triad. He doesn’t forget to mention how that day changed his life forever because he knew at first sight that Junmyeon was going to be special to him - and he was.  _

It wasn’t easy for Junmyeon to accept but he knew he still loved Yifan. Underneath the fierce mafia persona was his Fanfan and the father of his baby. They’ll make it work.

===

In Junmyeon's third month of pregnancy, he was due for an ultrasound appointment. Ever since the kidnapping incident, Yifan has been even more protective than Junmyeon ever thought he could be. He could understand the bodyguards that accompany him whenever he goes outside, but he can pee by himself without Yifan holding his hand and giving him gooey eyes while he does his business!

Even now, as they enter the clinic, Yifan has not let go of Junmyeon’s hip since they got out of the car. He tells Junmyeon to sit down and relax as he goes to the front desk. The brown-haired man takes a seat next to some plants and reads the brochures on the coffee table. 

Tao, their bodyguard, stands next to him and looks over the brochures as well.

“You nervous,  _ ge _ ?”

Junmyeon stares at the wall in front of him to think. “Kinda? I don’t think I have anything to worry about since I’ve been eating healthily and not doing extensive work but I don’t know.... I guess parents always have something to worry about.”

“Yeah that’s true. I’m sure you’ll be fine though. Hey, look! Those babies look so cute!”

Junmyeon looks at where the other is pointing and sees a picture of a family with four kids on the brochure. He smiles. He might be getting ahead of himself but he can’t wait to start a big family with Yifan.

“Bunny! It’s our turn now.” The pregnant male looks up to see Yifan coming closer with a wide grin. The father-to-be smiles back and takes a deep breath before accepting the hand his lover offered to him as they head to the doctor’s office together. 

===

Junmyeon is sitting on the clinic bed with his shirt pushed up and the blue gel on his lower torso. The doctor runs the ultrasound probe over this area and smiles.

“Congratulations Mr. Kim! You and Mr. Wu are going to have twins!”

Junmyeon’s eyes go wide and he turns to his fiance, who has tears in his eyes. As they look at each other with equally bright smiles, Junmyeon knew that he made the right choice staying by Yifan’s side.

As his tall lover peppers his face with kisses, he realizes,  _ Oh great, Yifan really won’t let me lift a finger now. _

But he supposes that’s okay. The Dragon is like this only for his Bunny anyways.

The End. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
